The Game~Hold~
by Lil'DevilBabe
Summary: This is the first story i have published on fanfic. so give me a break.. o i luv reviewz so send me sum..
1. Chapter 1

Aurthor's Note: This story is with three ordinary girls whose lives turn   
around in many ways. Their names are Lita, Mina, and Rei. They soon   
discover they have secret powers and that there mission is to defeat a   
theif who is in Martial Arts and is also a sorcerer. When all hope is lost   
their current beau's Nephlyte, Malachite, and Jedite come to the rescue.   
This is my first story though I will be working on another probably at this   
time. Please enjoy.   
Lil'_Devil_Babe  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Oh, Baby beat that score. In Your Face!" yelled the brunette as her   
emerald eyes challanged his soft brown ones. A small smile curved his tan   
lips.  
  
"Okay." he said stepping up to the challenge. She folded her arms across   
her chest and watched him in mock silence. Her soft green spagetti   
straped shirt held her hands gently. Her tan khaki pants led to her black   
tennis shoes. He had long brown hair to his shoulders. He wore a tight   
silver shirt,(that showed his muscles) and tan khaki shorts that trailed to   
his shiny brown leather hiking boots. His fingers moved back and forth   
over the controls. She panicked he had three lives left and was twenty   
points away from her score. She watched in mock horror, ten, nine, eight,   
seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! She reached despartely out and   
yanked the cord from the outlet. The screen went black. Nephlyte looked   
up at her.   
  
"What happened?" he questioned her.   
  
"A blackout?" she whispered hopefully all the while looking innocent. He   
raised an eyebrow scanning the room.   
  
"Then why aren't the other ones out?" he asked sternly. She gulped.  
  
"Lita????!" he whispered, a strangled look coming over him.  
  
"Uhhh....they were lucky?" she squeaked. His eyebrow lowered and he   
pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Then started chuckling.  
  
"What couldn't take the fact I totally wooped your butt?" he asked   
half-mockingly.   
  
"I guess, cuz' nobody dares beat me!" said Lita triumphantly raising a   
hand in the air.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to plug it in and let me finish this time."said Nephlyte placing a soft  
kiss on her forehead.   
  
"And I promise to stay away from the outlet so that I can't unplug your   
victory this time." said Lita.   
  
"Well, instead how about pizza?" asked Nephlyte. A look of amusement   
came over his face as he watched her discusted exspression.   
  
"What now?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing, I could've fooled you." said Lita darting out the door, Nephlyte   
took off after her...  
  
Lita sat at the table with the checkered cloth and waited for their order.   
A young girl with raven black hair and purple brown eyes walked to their   
table with a circular tray. She placed it before them.  
  
"Hi Rei, what's up?" asked Lita glancing up and catching Rei's eye. The girl   
smiled.  
  
"A lot. Me and Jedite have not had much time to talk just an occasional   
walk by kiss as we continue on our way. So how have you two been doing?"   
asked Rei placing down a pile of napkins.   
  
"Great!" answered Lita.  
  
"Except for the fact that Lita is cheating." said Nephlyte. Lita looked   
innocently around the room.   
  
"Huh? Did you say something? Nephlyte dear." asked Lita softly Rei   
smiled.  
  
"Sure Lita. Tsk. Tsk." said Rei winking at them before walking off back to   
the serve counter where she placed a kiss on a blonde haired blue eyed   
guy's lips as he passed by. He flashed a smile of pearly whites as he  
continued on his way. She smiled back and picked up a new tray and   
walked to a new table. Lita's eyes went back to Nephlyte who was staring   
at her.   
  
"Lita?" he asked quietly. She looked at him wondering what he wanted.  
  
"Yes?" she asked. He smiled  
  
"I was thinking since you don't really like the job at Burger Barn if you   
would like to apply atthe inn." said Nephlyte taking a bite out of his   
pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Sure. I figure I will probably get the job considering you are the inn's   
assistaint manager."replied Lita looking at Nephlyte's loving gaze that   
was placed on her. Lita felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw   
Mina a beautiful bright blue eyed blonde. Beside her stood Malachite a   
man with blue eyes and long white, silvery hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: srry it took so long for me to add the next chapter i have been extremely  
busy lately...  
Lil'_Devil_Babe  
  
~_~Chapter 2~_~  
  
The girls walked through the mall slowly looking through shop windows as they  
walked by. "So.. is the triple date still on??" asked Rei trying to change the  
subject off of which of them had been going out with their guys longest.  
  
"Yeah, of course." said Minako looking at Rei.  
  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO WEAR!" shrieked Makato in mock horror.  
  
"I dunno.." replied Rei softly.  
  
"Why do you think we are at the mall??"demanded Minako looking irritated.  
Both girls looked like a light had been shone through the darkness.  
  
"Oh." they both said dumbfounded..  
  
Lita came out of the dressing room in a shimmering green gown to her feet,  
it had a top like a sarong and tied at the top around her neck. She wore heels  
that were a soft green and had on creme colored gloves that went above her   
elbows.   
  
Rei came out of the dressing room wearing a rosy red colored gown that like  
Lita's went to her feet. It had spagetti-straps and a low cut back-line, it   
went to her waist.  
  
Minako came out with a gown that went to her feet like the other two's dresses'  
and a gold locket lay against her chest, the gown had a diving neckline,the  
shade of gold that the gown was brought out her eyes and hair.  
  
"Oh yeah.. we're perfect!" said Minako looking at them all and then herself  
in the mirror.  
  
"Wuteva." muttered Lita admiring herself in the mirror...  
  
The girls were slowly walking to the red sports car in the mall parking lot.  
They had about four bags in each hand. A man stepped into the street light,  
Rei squinted to see him better. "Do I know you?" asked Minako softly glancing  
at him.  
  
"He looks strangely familair." agreed Lita. Rei put her car key in the lock  
and unlocked the door. She opened the door, and got it. Minako ignored the man  
and climbed in the passenger seat, and shut the door behind her. Rei started   
the car.  
  
"Lita, let's go." said Minako irritated at her friend talking to someone they  
didn't know. Besides they needed to get home and try on their suits with their  
makeup and decide on hair styles.  
  
"Coming." called Lita walking past the man who stopped by them, and climbing   
in the sportscar. She set her bags on the backseat beside her. Minako handed   
her the bags that were in her hands, and then took Rei's and gave them to Lita.  
"So.. do you think our five-hour shopping spree was worth it?" asked Lita  
deciding to break the silence in the car.  
  
"I never really liked all the shopping, I would rather much have someone do it  
for me.." said Rei.   
  
"I think our looks will flatter our guys.." put-in Minako looking annoyed at  
Rei's response. Lita laughed.  
  
"Well, I know my friends have totally different outlooks on shopping and looks."  
said Lita.  
  
"Mhmm." mumbled Rei turning on the radio...  
  
His eyes looked her over, she looked absoulutely beautiful, she always looked  
beautiful but the way she was right now, was.. breathtaking. Maybe it was the  
setting. She smiled at him. Her lips had a light peach lip gloss, a eye liner  
was on her eyes along with mascara bringing out her purple eyes. Her face was  
a pale pink, as if she had just blushed. He smiled at her. "You look excellent."  
said Jedite taking her by the arm and leading her to his blue Porshe. He held  
the door for her, and shut it once she sat onto the seat...  
  
Her eyes landed on him at the local ball. There he was, did Rei and Lita  
notice him?? They should. Why did they keep running into this guy?? Surely  
it wasn't coincidence? She was confused and headed for the punch table where  
Rei stood waiting for Jedite to return with punch. "Rei!" she called softly.  
  
Rei turned. "Minako, what is wrong?" she asked softly.  
  
"Did you notice that same man is here that was at the park during out triple  
couple picnic and the same man that was at the mall approaching us last night?"  
asked Minako, she looked worried.  
  
"He is?" asked Rei, her eyes widening.  
  
"Yes!" Minako replied..  
  
The girls headed for the bathroom, talking the whole way. Now was his opportunity  
to get them. He eavesdropped as he slowly followed behind them. "Do you think  
Malachite will be mad that I ditched him?" asked Minako.  
  
"He shouldn't." said Rei.  
  
"Besides, all guys should know you are worth waiting for, they'd be fools if  
they didn't know that." said Lita smiling at her friend. This would be an easy  
catch if they didn't realize the power they had, but what if they knew about   
it? The three of them could easily kill him if they combined their power with  
strength and brains. He stepped up to them. They all stopped and turned to him.  
He cleared his throat. Was he crazy?? THEY COULD KILL HIM! He decided to cheat  
he did a spell that paralyzed them. "Hello Ladies." he said casually.  
  
"I CAN'T MOVE! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" demanded Lita, confused. He laughed to  
himself. No need to provoke witches' daughters. He should avoid ticking off  
a dangerous witch.  
  
"Me either!" yelped Rei.  
  
"MALACHITE!!!" yelled Mina her voice shaking.  
  
"Girls.. with all adoo I would think being witches and sorceresses' you would  
have better control of your fear.." he said, taunting.  
  
"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" demanded Rei hotly, pissed off.  
  
"Well, i would have thought your parents would have told you, that is unless  
they were ashamed of theirselves, running around like sluts!"  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOM THAT WAY!" yelled Rei fighting her hardest to move  
so she could go kick ass.  
  
"Don't waste your energy mortal." he said with discust.  
  
"YOU BETTER LET ME MOVE OR YOU WILL BE SO SORRY YOU DIDN'T!" yelled Lita.  
Maybe they did know of their capabilities.  
  
"PLEASE SIR, LET ME MOVE?!?!?" begged Minako on the verge of tears.  
  
"Minako, don't cry.." soothed Rei, "When this idiot lets us move I will make   
him cry for his mommy for making you so upset, I promise." swore Rei. Lita  
agreed.  
  
"Well, I will have to take you up on that oath, but sorry I can't right now,   
you simply must go now, no time to waste foolishly." he said pulling out a   
blade.  
  
A/N: Well here is the next chapter you guys have been waiting around for hope  
you guys like it.. 


End file.
